Strangers in the night
by Siriusita
Summary: Scorpius conoce una noche a una mujer impresionante pero ella no es lo que aparenta.


Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Realizado para el reto del grupo en facebook Scorpius & Lily love like ours never die. Espero que sea del agrado de Lucía que me envío el prompt.

* * *

El bullicio a su alrededor le producía una extraña sensación de soledad, Scorpius Malfoy miró su whiskey haciendo una mueca antes de terminarlo en de un largo trago.

_Maldición_ esto no salía como había planeado, hacia 4 largos meses que Emma Morton lo había engañado y no encontraba los cojones suficientes para dejar de ser un marica y parar de sufrir por ella.

Había salido solo porque Rose y Albus podían llegar a ponerse igualmente insufribles, después de todo la misma sangre fluía por sus venas. Al principio les dejo que lo miraran con lástima y lo sacaran a cada bar mágico y muggle que conocían.

Rose había despotricado contra Emma diciendo una sarta de palabras que hubieran hecho que el mismo Ron Weasley se espantara, Albus le dijo que podían pedirle a su hermano James que les presentara algunas chicas, pero Scorpius sabia que tendría que estar demente y muy desesperado para confiar en James Potter.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando el regalo de James y Fred cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts, después de aquella "pequeña" broma jamás pudo volver a mirar a la cara a al profesor Flitwick.

La camarera se le acercó a preguntarle si quería algo más.

—Por ahora no, gracias— le respondió con franqueza.

Pero lo mujer lo ojeo mal y se largó a la barra. Era una señora mayor bastante fea y su aliento a cigarrillo era tan intenso como desagradable.

El sitio no era muy amigable, las paredes verdes se encontraban cubiertas por cu distintas publicidades de cerveza enmarcadas que intentaban ocultar las grietas sin éxito. La enorme barra de roble estaba desgastada y corroída por el uso, las mesas y sillas chillaban y la atención era malísima. Intentó recordar que demonios hacia allí.

_Soy un idiota. _Tendría haberles avisado a mis amigos, ¿Qué hacia en ese bar de mala muerte sólo y sintiendo lastima por si mismo? era patético.

Miró a su alrededor, las personas del bar se parecían a él, todos buscando escapar de sus problemas y depresión con uno de los mejores depresivos: el alcohol. Su orgullosa madre Ravenclaw se avergonzaría de su estulticia.

Pero de alguna forma retorcida quería estar allí tomando y sintiéndose un idiota, de alguna forma le gustaba.

Entonces una mujer captó su atención, se encontraba sola con dos valijas a su alrededor y un trago en las manos. Parecía pensativa. Bueno si vamos a ser sinceros fueron sus tetas lo que llamaban su atención, su blusa blanca dejaba ver muchas pecas. Hasta ahora no sabía que esas pequeñas manchas podían ser tan eróticas, o tal vez era el alcohol hablando.

La ropa de la muchacha era extraña para aquel lugar, aunque no sabría decir que era. Si era lo provocadora de su blusa blanca o ese artículo en su pelo que no tenia idea de cómo se llamaba.

La chica se giró y lo sorprendió contemplándola con fijeza, ella buscó sus ojos para elevar una ceja en actitud defensiva. No se había dado cuenta que había fijado su vista en ella tanto tiempo, pero no pudo retirarla. Había algo hipnotizante en su pelo de un rojo intenso y su ojos (que ahora podía ver) de un marrón incorruptible.

Le sonrió torcidamente, en una actitud provocadora. Por primera vez en cuatro meses se sintió cómodo y actuando con naturalidad. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella o solo la estaba molestando?

La mujer lo miró con ímpetu y Scorpius quiso reír ante la concentración de ella. No iba a dejar que una extraña muggle le ganara un duelo de miradas. Además esto era lo más relevante que le pasaba en un tiempo.

La examinó sin dejar de sonreírle y se lamió el labio inferior para molestarla o provocarla, nuevamente no tenia idea de cual era su propia finalidad.

Ella también lo examinaba pero con una actitud altanera e insolente que seguramente acobardaba a muchos hombres.

El duelo de mirada se vio interrumpido por la inoportuna camarera que se acercó a la pelirroja para preguntarle si quería algo más. El contacto que parecía atemporal se rompió y Scorpius se sintió irritado, por que ella no volvió a mirarlo.

Los ruidos del bar parecieron aumentar, las risas de dos hombres a su derecha lo molestaban, al igual que el constante golpeteo en la mesa de una mujer mayor de aspecto extravagante.

Tomó su vaso vacío y se levantó sin pensarlo. Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la mujer, sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, pero antes se deleitó mirando su pecho. De cerca era todo aún mejor.

— Perdiste. — le dijo directamente sentándose frente a ella sin ser invitado.

— Hola extraño de actitud acosadora— Respondió con crudeza en la voz, pero su cuerpo inclinado hacia él demostraban que por lo menos se sentía curiosa.

— Bah, niégame que no fue interesante. – La desafió sonriente. Scorpius estaba seguro que no era un acosador, hubo una especie de conexión "mágica".

— ¿Qué un tipo me mire intensamente en un bar?— Rebatió ella con sorna.

— Intenso es una buena palabra— señaló y luego añadió con descaro— Sobretodo porque tú mirada también lo es pelirroja.

— Punto uno: no eres el primero en hacerlo, acosar con la mirada es algo muy frecuente— Scorpius abrió la boca para defenderse pero ella lo interrumpió. — de todas formas, debo aceptar que tu mirada fue más un duelo que una desagradable mirada lasciva, como la del hombre en la barra.

Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia allí, un hombre de unos 35 años miraba a la muchacha como si fuera un puñado de comida. Scorpius sintió una mezcla de nauseas e ira por la actitud.

— ¿Te invito una copa entonces?— Preguntó con cortesía.

—Podrías ser un asesino o algo peor… — dijo ella, pero Scorpius sabía que no lo decía en serio, más bien parecía una especie de juego.

La idea de jugar con ella lo animó más que la copa en su mano.

— ¿Con esta cara de inocente?— Se señaló a si mismo y levantó una ceja con incredulidad— Además pareces ser alguien capaz de defenderse a si misma— indicó él señalando a su alrededor.

— ¿Eso crees? Ilumíname extraño. — Pidió ella con el interés.

—Bueno para empezar encontrarse a esta hora de la noche, en este lugar de la ciudad y en este bar en particular con varias maletas… se diría que eres o muy ingenua o realmente muy intrépida.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que soy intrépida y no una inocente e insensata turista?— Ella parecía impresionada por él, su mirada se volvió brillante y le mostró parte de su dentadura blanca.

Aprovecho la ocasión para sonreírle él también con esa sonrisa que de lado antes de responder. Scorpius estaba fascinado por la mujer, la observó con más detalle antes de responderle, quería dejarla sin habla.

— No eres turista, tu acento y tu rostro te delatan, eres 100% inglesa. Tu mirada pensativa y la forma que recorrías la mirada por el lugar no es de alguien que no conozca el estilo de un bar irlandés, más bien parecías nostálgica de este tipo de decoraciones y nostálgica en general… probablemente hacia tiempo que no estabas en Londres.

—Tu capacidad de observación es entre alarmante e interesante, pero tienes razón no soy turista y definitivamente me encuentro nostálgica. ¿Qué eres alguna clase de detective?

Scorpius rió.

— Me gusta teorizar, sin embargo todavía no deduzco que hace una bella mujer a estas horas con varias maletas, por tu mirada sé que no huyes de Londres, sino que regresas ¿Acaso estas haciendo tiempo antes de llegar a tu hogar?

La mujer sonrió y se llevó la copa a la boca sin responderle, cuando la bajó se encontraba vacía.

—Dejaré que me invites ese trago con una condición, vas a contarme que hace un joven como tú en un lugar cómo este ahogando penas como si tuviera décadas de malos recuerdos.

—Scorpius— Dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la aceptó y respondió vacilante:

—Dorea.

Atrajo su delicada mano hacia la boca y le dio un beso, los antiguos buenos modales eran algo que siempre lo había ayudado con las mujeres. No es que tuviera una larga lista de conquistas, Emma y él habían salido por unos 4 años.

Llamaron a la camarera pidiendo otra ronda del vino que ella bebía.

Scorpius comenzó a explicarse con rodeos, sin ánimos de explicarle realmente la razón por la que se encontraba allí, pero de alguna forma terminó descargando su amargura con ella, le contó como había encontrado a su ex novia dándose el lote con otro hombre y como al parecer no era la primera que ella lo había engañado.

Se sentía un tonto por no verlo antes y la despreciaba a ella por haberle mentido tantas veces en la cara.

No sabía por que se había abierto tanto con una extraña por muy buena que estuviera, probablemente fuera culpa de los tres vasos de whiskey y la muy habilidosa lengua de ella que preguntaba con astucia.

Dorea le confesó que se había marchado de su casa por una pelea con su familia hacia años y que había actuado como una niñata rebelde y testaruda.

—Es difícil volver ahora, me siento culpable y sé que ellos me aceptaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero la verdad es que tengo de vergüenza de volver.

—Mi familia no es muy comprensiva con mis decisiones, yo estaría agradecido si fuera tú. — le aseguró recordando como su abuelo y él ya no conversaban.

—Lo sé, pero de alguna es peor que sean así, desearía que me culparan, que me gritaran, pero no lo harán porque temerán que me vuelva a marchar y eso es lo que me lastima… me tienen miedo.

Tomaron otra ronda y todo se volvió confuso, el tiempo y el espacio se movían irregulares, se encontraba mareado, pero conciente sin embargo la atracción que sentía por ella comenzó a tornarse más difícil de controlar, Dorea mordía sus labios y el se inclinaba, era hermosa e inteligente y el deseo de poner sus manos sobre ella aumentaba cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo.

Hablaron de ellos y se comprendieron en un nivel que sentía que ni Rose y Albus lo comprendían, ambos estaban allí por la misma razón: un problema que se causaban a si mismos.

Rose y Albus eran demasiado perfectos, notas insuperables, familia intachable, no quería envidiarlos pero a veces es difícil estar a su lado y no sentirse de esa forma, los quería más que a nada en el mundo y su familia lo había adoptado y querido como a otro miembro, pero era un Malfoy y eso implicaba tener que cargar con un peso que jamás habían conocido.

Si bien el tiempo y los hechos de la noche se volvieron confusos, recordaba tocar su mano y verla sonrojarse, recordaba decirle que era realmente hermosa. Pero no hacia memoria al salir del bar ni caminar con ella por el centro de la ciudad.

Rememoraba estar besándola con pasión en algún lugar, sostenerla contra una pared y devorar sus labios,

Los besos fueron magníficos, sus lenguas se juntaban y luchaban en por el control. Los dos buscaban consuelo en el otro pero encontraban un placer inesperado. Eran una fusión explosiva.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?— Le preguntó Scorpius delirante con la boca aún saboreando su cuello.

Dorea no respondió y él aceptó su actitud, si ella quería que esto fuera cosa de una vez lo aceptaría.

Era encantadora y no podía dejar de besarla, a la mierda Emma Morton y el placer de sentirse mal. Esto era mil veces mejor, de pronto pensó que no quería que fuera cosa de una vez, quería seguir conociendo a Dorea.

Ella se presionó contra él excitada y tocando su pantalón descubrió su varita.

Quiso pensar en una rápida excusa, pero el alcohol y la pelirroja que sostenía no ayudaban a pensar. Antes de decirle nada ella suspiró con alivio.

—Oh, me alegro mucho de esto Scorpius, así no tendrás que preocuparte por verme desaparecer en medio de la nada.

Él quedó aturdido por sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?— Su lentitud en expresar una idea tan simple era obviamente culpa del alcohol.

Ella pareció encontrar divertido que el muchacho tan observador del bar quedara reducido a realizar preguntas tan obvias…

—Si lo soy— aseguró ella sacando su varita— y creo que debería irme, no quiero que el alcohol nos haga hacer algo que no queremos. — Articuló con rapidez y algo entrecortado pues le faltaba el aliento.

Ella lo besó de nuevo y le acarició el rostro antes de desaparecer dejándolo confundido y excitado en vaya a saber que parte de Londres.

"_Yo si quería pelirroja"_

Si su mente funcionara más rápido tendría que haber respondido que sin importar el alcohol, besarla era algo que querría hacer en cualquier estado.

_Que mujer_. Pensó tocándose la cara y hundiendo las manos en su pelo. Miró brevemente el lugar _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_

La pasión que sintió con ella no la había sentido antes… era arrebatadora y antes de irse completamente cachondo a su departamento en Hogsmeade se prometió a si mismo que la encontraría.

Lo curioso fue no él no la encontró a ella. A la semana siguiente durante el cumpleaños de su primo Teddy luego de buscar en cada directorio mágico y muggle a alguien llamada Dorea la vio entrar por la puerta cargada de cosas junto a los Potter.

La garganta se le secó, ahora que no se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol y su cerebro estaba muchísimo más competente no le fue muy difícil hacer el cálculo.

Le transpiraron las manos y su pierna no dejaba de moverse con nerviosismo.

—Hola Scorpius, ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Lo saludó con amabilidad la señora Potter. Ginevra se encontraba radiante y ahora notaba lo lento que había estado para no notar el tremendo parecido con su hija.

_Golpe mental Scorpius._

—Bien… gracias señora Potter, ¿usted?— Le dijo con sus mejores modales, intentando concentrarse en ella y no en su hija que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia saludando a Ted con un vestido verde que le quedaba como…

—Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Ginny, pensé que ya no hacías más eso de tratarme señora, me hace sentir vieja ¿sabes?— La señora Potter le dio un beso en la mejilla y le frotó el hombro.

El señor Harry Potter le dio la mano y una palmada en el hombro antes de continuar su camino para saludar a su ahijado.

Albus se acercó y le palmeó la espalda, Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar la felicidad que se notaba en cada una de las caras de los Potter.

— ¿Cómo vas viejo?— Le preguntó Al dejándose caer junto a él en el sillón de la sala.

—Bien. — Replicó con la garganta seca— pronto empezarán las clases así que un poco emocionado.

Albus asintió y él se dio el lujo de ver de reojo a Lily Potter, por supuesto que sabia como se llamaba esa pequeña impostora.

—Scorpius quiero que conozcas a alguien. — le dijo la señora Potter emocionada. — Lily ven aquí.

Si Scorpius se encontraba nervioso antes, ahora lo estaba más, pero su innata aptitud para controlar sus emociones le venia muy bien de vez en cuando, mantuvo su postura y puso su mejor cara de curiosidad.

Lily Potter no parecía tan buena como él para ocultar sus emociones y su mandíbula prácticamente se fue al piso cuando lo vio.

Scorpius quiso reír ante la expresión de ella. _¡Toma eso pequeña mentirosa!_

—Lily él es Scorpius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo— Lo introdujo Albus que en ese momento estaba destapando una cerveza de mantequilla embotellada y no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

—Hola Lily es un placer por fin conocerte — le tendió la mano con gentileza y cuando ella la aceptó el le dio un beso y acarició brevemente su palma. Casi se hecha a reír al ver cómo el semblante de Lily se tornaba rojo como su pelo y sus ojos se abrían asustados.

—Eres un caballero Scorpius— le dijo la señora Potter riendo antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraban la mayoría de los presentes.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza Lily?— le preguntó su hermano totalmente ignorante de las extrañas miradas que su hermana y su amigo se dirigían.

—No… creo que voy a la cocina. Mama me dijo…quiero decir… me llaman— Se fue sin decir nada más para no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Albus se encogió de hombros e inició una charla con Scorpius sobre la nueva escoba que Fred y James estaban diseñando, hacia poco tiempo que los dos primos habían abierto una tienda de artículos de Quidditch y al parecer habían terminado el primer prototipo de su línea de escobas voladoras.

Scorpius se alivió cuando el despistado de su amigo no notó nada fuera de lo común y agradeció a todos los dioses conocidos que Rose Weasley todavía no llegaba porque ella sería muy difícil de engañar.

Por suerte Rose atribuyó su extraño comportamiento a su ruptura con Emma Morton y lo dejó en paz.

Le costó mucho intentar no mirar a Lily aquella tarde, de verdad lo intentaba pero cada tanto ya no podía soportarlo y lanzaba un pequeño vistazo en dirección a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

El vestido verde que llevaba era demasiado liviano para Londres, ahora que recordaba, Albus le había contado que su hermana pequeña estaba estudiando en Beauxbatons junto con una de sus primas, probablemente había terminado ya la escuela y por eso volvía a Inglaterra.

Verla moverse por el lugar con aquel vestido era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar y recordar con tanto detalle como se sentía su piel contra la de él y el sabor de cuello no ayudaba en nada.

La tarde pasó como cualquier otra reunión Weasley: Jugaron Quidditch, Fred y James presentaron su nueva escoba "Destello W" y le jugaron una broma a Teddy que los hubiera hechizado hasta dejarlos convertidos en algún ser desagradable si la broma no hubiera hecho reír a Victorie.

El señor Longbottom y Hagrid se le acercaron en algún momento y conversaron sobre su nuevo trabajo.

Hugo y su abuelo se pusieron a jugar en ese aparato muggle llamado "Internet" hasta que la señora Weasley se los hizo apagar para que participaran de la conversación con el resto de la familia.

Hermione, Ronald y Harry tenían una de sus miles de conversaciones privadas en un rincón de la mesa. Mientras Ginny hablaba con su hijo y su sobrino que querían que fuera la imagen de la nueva escoba que habían desarrollado.

Roxanne y su padre levantaron unas bengalas Weasley que adornaron el cielo con la imagen de un Teddy sonriente para explotar y convertirse en un mensaje deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Ron sufrió una broma de su hermano cuando tomaba el último pedazo de torta, que lo dejó calvo y barrigón. Hasta que Hermione y la señora Weasley le hicieron revertirlo.

Rose, Albus y él hablaron hasta hartarse, su amiga había conseguido un asenso en el área de desastres ocurridos por maldiciones como medimaga de cabecera y Albus había concursado un puesto en el ministerio como ayudante de su madrina y quedado primero.

Pero a pesar de lo entretenida y agradable de la reunión, Scorpius no podía dejar de pensar en Lily, cuando esta se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, el muchacho espero unos instantes antes de seguirla bajo la escusa de ir al baño.

La encontró tarareando frente a la heladera y tomando una cerveza, estaba cantando en francés… probablemente alguna de las canciones de moda, cuando se giró y lo vio apoyado sobre la mesa mirándola fijamente soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

Al reponerse lo miró con reproche. _¡Que descarada! _

—Hola Dorea, ¿Me recuerdas?— le preguntó con cinismo.

—Si te recuerdo, no estaba tan borracha. – ella le rehuyó los ojos e intentó salir de la cocina.

—Bien entonces enrollarnos no fue un acto nublado por la influencia del alcohol, me alegro. — le dijo él interponiéndose en su camino. No iba a dejar que ella huyera de esta conversación. Había estado imaginando toda la tarde que decirle.

—No puedo creer que eres el amigo de mi hermano…— le aseguró notando que el no iba a rendirse en sus intentos de hablar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Se burló el— uno no se imaginaría que conoces a muchos Scorpius, Lily Potter.

—La verdad es que tienes razón. — Concedió con la mirada perdida, y una mueca pensativa.

—Desde que te vi entrar hoy con ese vestido lo único que quiero hacer es…— se acercó a ella y la vio morderse el labio, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no pudo contenerse de tocar su cintura. La tela era tan fina que se sentía como tocar su piel.

Cuando ella ahogó un sonido muy parecido a un gemido, sin pensarlo le puso una mano en la nuca y la besó. Ah era como una bebida de los dioses, ella hundió sus dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo más.

Estaban perdiendo el control y a ninguno le importaba que se encontraran en plena reunión familiar. Con el clan Weasley y Potter reunidos en el jardín.

Una voz carraspeó a su espalda y Scorpius la soltó y se giró asustado.

Respiró con alivio al ver a Roxanne Weasley en la puerta de la cocina. Si hubiera sido algunos de sus hermanos o sus primos tendría que haberse convertido en el animal más rápido que se le ocurriera y huido de allí antes que pudieran descuartizarlo.

—Wow, esto no es lo uno se espera cuando busca una cerveza. — Aseguró Roxanne con incredulidad.

Ambos quitaron las manos del otro y las movieron con incomodidad, como si no supieran que hacer con ellas.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza, parecía que quería irse de allí pero algo la retenía.

—No soy quien para juzgar, no me guío por las reglas de los demás sino por las mías pero maldición Scorpius eres un profesor de Hogwarts y ella es menor de edad…

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La conoció en un bar, debía tener al menos dieciocho años para tomar en un bar muggle, pero si Roxanne decía que era menor de edad se refería probablemente en el mundo mágico. Ella no podía tener 16 años ¿o si?

—Si van a continuar con algo así por lo menos escóndanse no creo que al tío Harry lo ponga muy contento y ni hablar de Albus.

Scorpius tenia la boca abierta, para que Roxanne Weasley te dé lecciones de comportamiento te tienes que estar comportando como un verdadero hijo de puta. Si había alguien que creía que cada quien debía regirse por su propia brújula moral era ella y probablemente su padre George. ¡Por Merlín! Lily era menor de edad y lo que él estaba haciendo era incluso ilegal.

Roxanne salió de allí sin decirles nada más y sin tomar la cerveza que había venido a buscar.

— ¡¿Eres profesor en Hogwarts?!— Lily parecía mortificada por algo, pero Scorpius no se dejo engañar no había forma que ella no supiera que nada de todo esto.

— ¡¿Eres menor de edad?! ¿Cuando carajo pensabas decirlo?

— Pensé que sabías que edad tenía, Albus es tu mejor amigo, eres amigo de mi familia maldición. — Ella movía los brazos y lo señalaba con reproche.

— ¡Tú sabias quién era apenas me viste! ¿No es así? ¿Por qué demonios me sedujiste?— contraatacó él igual de enojado. Ella había dicho que no conocía a otros Scorpius.

— ¡No! no sabía quien eras, maldito engreído. — Aseguró Lily. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de furia.

— ¿Y cuando te dije mi nombre?— le preguntó sin creerle una sola palabra— ¿Me vas a decir que tu hermano nunca me mencionó en ninguna reunión, en ninguna carta?

—Había estado tomando no me culpes si no até cabos cuando…— se explicó ella con exasperación.

—Claro y se supone que debo creerte, ¿Por qué demonios me diste un nombre falso entonces?— Aquí había algo más.

— ¡Porque no sabia quien eras! Acaba de conocerte y tú no puedes decirme que no te diste cuenta que soy el calco de mi madre, ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías quién era cuando mi casa esta repleta de fotos mías? ¿Cuando conoces a mi familia aún desde antes de ser amigo de Albus?— Le acusó ella ahora.

— ¡Sí, de fotos de cuando eras niña Lily! una niña a la que ya ni siquiera te pareces. — la señaló entera indicando que era una mujer, no la niña con trenzas y sonrisas sin dientes de las fotos.

Gritarse de esa forma hacia que quisiera volver a besarla. _Maldición_ ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera darle clases durante un puto año?

— ¿Cómo demonios esperabas que supiera que eras menor de edad? ¿Qué hacías bebiendo en un bar muggle para empezar?— no puede ser estuvo a punto de llevarse a su casa a una menor de edad, que no solo iba a ser su alumna sino que era la hija del mismismo jefe de aurores y la hermana de su mejor amigo, si ella no fuera tan malditamente mentirosa esto no habría pasado.

— Soy bruja no es muy difícil hacerles creer a un par de muggles que soy mayor de edad. — Contestó ella haciendo una seña de muñeca como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— ¿Entonces hiciste magia fuera de Hogwarts también?— ¡Oh por Morgana, Merlín y Arturo! Había pasado la semana imaginando el pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Había imaginado como sería tirársela varias veces, había pensado con lujuria sobre ella desde que la vio llegar esa tarde y de pronto todos sus pensamientos eran pecaminosos e inmorales.

—Por favor como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho, no te atrevas a tratarme como si esto fuera mi culpa. — Ella estaba tan impactada y enojada como él, ¿o era otra mentira?

— Es difícil no creerlo cuando mientes tanto Dorea, me diste un nombre falso, me hiciste creer que era mayor de edad.

— ¡Yo no hice nada de ello, tu me buscaste a mi! Fuiste tú quien insistió en beber conmigo, fuiste tú quien se sentó en mi mesa.

Scorpius hundió las manos en su cabello, estaba exhausto y por alguna perversa razón quería levantarla en brazos y besarla hasta que no importara su edad ni como se llamara.

—Voy a ser tu profesor Lily, será mejor que olvides que esto pasó alguna vez. No importa si tú sabias quien era o no, no importa si crees que yo te busqué, aunque puedo asegurar que no sabía quien eras y de haberlo sabido te juro no me hubiera acercado a ti.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Yo tampoco sabia quien eras de verdad— le aseguró— no relacioné en ese momento tu nombre con Scorpius Malfoy lo juro, apenas te vi hoy me sorprendí, no puedes negar que no te diste cuenta de mi sorpresa.

Ella tenía un buen punto, había visto verdadera sorpresa apenas se encontraron hoy, y creyó su palabra, no importaba que no entendiera sus razones para decirle un nombre falso y para mentir tanto desde el principio… sentía una ira inmensa por las mentiras, sin ellas el embrollo en el que se encontraba no hubiera sucedido, pero la verdad era que él la había buscado esa noche, no ella. Había sido él quien la había mirado y se quien se acercó a su mesa.

— Te creo— aseveró.

Ya no se gritaban, toda la conversación había sido muy pasional. Se dio cuenta que se encontraban nuevamente muy cerca y no pudo reprimir el impulso de poner un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella se encogió ante el contacto y abrió la boca ligeramente. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

Quería besarla y ella quería también. Pero no sólo estaba mal por las mismas razones por la que había estado mal aquella noche en el bar y hacia un rato en esa cocina, sino que besarla conociendo lo que sabia ahora lo convertía en un verdadero pervertido, después de todo se consideraba un delito de su parte.

Por suerte la señora Weasley entró en ese momento y los interrumpió porque Scorpius no estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho lo correcto.

—Scorpius querido ayuda a Lily con la sorpresa de Teddy, todavía no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Scorpius asintió a la abuela del clan Weasley y no pudo evitar pensar _"si usted supiera señora"_

La siguió de cerca hasta el cobertizo mirando la forma que su cuerpo se movía al caminar, tenia el cuello descubierto y su traicionera mente le recordó como olía.

— Este es el regalo de mi padre, creo que se lo da a Teddy para evitar que James siga robándola a sus espaldas.

Era la motocicleta de Sirius Black. Scorpius la conocía bien, había montado ella un par de veces y de pronto su sucia mente se llenó de imágenes de él y la pelirroja haciendo todo tipo de cosas sobre ella.

Ella pareció adivinar los pensamientos él y se acercó a su cuerpo.

—De verdad Lily espero que cooperes conmigo, ya se me hace muy difícil contenerme.

—Lo sé, eres un caballero Scorpius y lo agradezco pero me gustaría besarte una última vez… nadie tiene porque saberlo.

Scorpius se tensó.

— Yo lo sabría Lily y no se si te diste cuenta pero podría ir a Azkaban por esto, que tú padre sea además el jefe del departamento de aurores no me ayudaría precisamente.

— ¿Tu crees que podrías ir a la cárcel por besarme? ¿Que pasa si no te estas aprovechando? Si tienes mi consentimiento..

—No funciona así, como soy mayor de edad y tú no, puedo convencerte que esto es lo mejor para ti… se llama estupro.— Explicó él con impaciencia.

—Pero no eres tú quien está intentando convencerme.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Pareciera que desde que te enteraste que soy tu profesor y que puedo ir a azkaban, todo el asunto de enrollarte conmigo se volvió más interesante para ti.

Ella abrió los ojos dolida y tensó la mandibula.

— ¿Crees que me interesas por eso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes por dar por hecho lo que pienso sin preguntarme?

— Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta que soy una persona muy deductiva.

— ¡Eso no te hace tener razón siempre idiota!

— ¿Te excita que sea tu profesor? ¿Es eso?— Le preguntó él enojado.

— ¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando! ¿Cómo puedes ser un auténtico caballero y luego convertirte en un capullo casi al instante?

Gritarse parecía ser la única forma que tenían de liberar la atracción que sentían, sabía que era se estaba comportando como un capullo pero para Scorpius era el único modo con el que podía contenerse de besarla, si no pensaba lo peor de ella no tenía forma de decirle que no.

—Seré un capullo contigo hasta que entiendas que esto no volverá a suceder Lily.

—Eres realmente un idiota Malfoy. ¿Quién demonios te contrato para dar clases?

—Tú próxima directora. ¿Para qué mierda cambiaste de escuela Lily?

— ¿Te gustaría saber no es así?

—En realidad me importa una mierda, me gustaría que no fueras a Hogwarts, saber tus razones no me interesa en lo más mínimo. – le mintió para lastimarla. — Deberías haber terminado de estudiar Beauxbatons y ahorrarnos todo este caos.

— Pues iré a Hogwarts te guste o no, tu desagradable presencia no va hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Desagradable? Hacia unos instantes me rogaste que te besara una última vez.

—Jamás le rogaría a alguien y menos aun idiota como tú— se enfureció ella. — ¿acaso no es lo que querías? Que se me fueran las ganas porque eres un capullo.

Le pinchó el pecho con el dedo. Estaban nuevamente agitados, enojados y completamente excitados. El pequeño contacto lo estimuló más de lo que debería.

—Además no podrías contenerte si te lo pidiera.— Le aseguró orgullosa.

—Te tienes en muy alta estima pelirroja. — Negó con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con el desafío.

Lily se acercó a su oreja y le rogó por un último beso, era una tonta se dijo a si misma mientras posaba sus labios cerca de su oreja, realmente le había rogado a alguien por sus atenciones. Alguien que lo único que hacia era cabrearla. Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma lo deseaba.

Lily sintió la pared antes de sentir los labios del él sobre ella. Se besaron con una necesidad que le hizo temblar las piernas, sabia que él no había podido contenerse más y Merlín sabía que ella tampoco había podido seguir reprimiéndose, pero en el apasionado beso había algo que Lily entendió al instante: despedida, él le daría el último beso que ella le había pedido, pero sería el último porque en el fondo Scorpius Malfoy era alguien que no rompía las reglas y no se sentía a gusto haciéndolo.

Ella levantó sus piernas para abrazar su cintura, no quería que terminara, jamás se había sentido así. El besó su cuello y ella emitió un gemido hundiendo sus manos en su cabello dorado. Quería atraerlo más, él buscó sus labios nuevamente y se encontraron jadeantes, les hacia falta el aire pero la unión era demasiado placentera.

Scorpius la soltó con brusquedad y ella se agarró de sus hombros porque sus piernas no respondían muy bien.

Scorpius se mordió la boca y recupero aire. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

—Quiero que entiendas que fue cosa de una vez— le dijo él con el arrepentimiento brillando en sus ojos grises y la boca enrojecida por la intensidad de su encuentro.

_Cosa de tres veces_ pensó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—No vuelvas a pedirme esto, nunca más. — él hablaba muy en serio.

Ella se mordió el labio e inclino la cabeza con suavidad a modo de asentimiento.

Antes que sucediera algo más el agregó con voz atropellada.

—Tengo que irme. — se alejó rompiendo el contacto y haciendo que ella se reclinara nuevamente en la pared, la miró unos instantes y sin mas desapreció dejándola sola tal como había hecho _Dorea_ la primera vez.

Lily recuperó el aliento y levitó la motocicleta hacia el jardín, su abuela le preguntó por Scorpius, al igual que Albus y Rose, ella se encogió de hombros y respondió distraída que había tenido que marcharse así que le tomó tiempo llevar la motocicleta sola.

Rose y Albus le recordaron que no debía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, _condenados Ravenclaw_ pensó Lily, entendiendo qué unía a su hermano, su prima y su profesor.

* * *

Aquel día se levanto nervioso, su primer día de trabajo. Su primer día como profesor en Hogwarts. Al principio no había pensado que sería difícil hacerse cargo de los alumnos, siempre había sabido cómo manejar a los niños, había sido premio anual y controlarlos le resultaba más o menos natural. Pero saber que pasaría el resto del año dando clases todas las semanas a Lily Potter por varias horas… eso le resultaba perturbador.

Le transpiraban las palmas durante el banquete. Neville Longbottom le sonrió con amabilidad y le ofreció un vaso de vino.

Si él supiera la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba nervioso no seria tan amable. Era el padrino de Albus y seguramente veia con los mismos ojos a la pequeña Potter, una mirada que claramente no compartian.

La vió entrar destacando entre los demás por su gran altura. Se veía nerviosa y curiosa, intentó mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a ella, pero cuando llegó su turno no pudo evitarlo. Se veia rídicula entre todos esos niños de primer año, inentó consentrarse en lo gracioso de la escena y no encambio en sus mejillas enrocejidas por el frío.

Lily había pasado un agotador primer día, sus primos Hugo y Roxanne hacia años que se encontraban en Hogwarts y durante todo el recorrido del tren le hablaron de los beneficios de las casas a las que pertenecían, Roxanne no se esmeró mucho ya que Lily conocía muy bien a la casa de Gryffindor, Hugo la enloqueció todo el viaje hablándole de lo maravillosa que era Ravenclaw.

La pelirroja sabía muy bien que no iría a Ravenclaw, carecía completamente de esa pasión por las reglas y el saber… según su padre era genético.

Hacia unos días que ella y la directora habían tenido una charla sobre si quería tener una ceremonia con los de primero o prefería una privada. Se decantó por la primera y le pareció ver orgullo en los ojos de McGonagall.

Viajó en la pequeña barcaza con otros 3 niños terriblemente asustados y no pudo evitar reírse cuando uno se cayó al agua. El castillo desde la barcaza ofrecía un aspecto increíble y casi lamentó no haber acudido allí desde un principio. Evitó pensar en como seria su vida si hubiera acudido a hogwarts y sobretodo evitó pensar en que habría sucedido si lo hubiera conocido antes y en otras circunstancias a él.

El gran salón la maravilló de igual manera. Sus primos le sonreían desde sus respectivas mesas casi tan ansiosos como ella. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su vista a la mesa de profesores, pero Scorpius no le devolvió la mirada. Se encontraba muy bien vestido en su túnica purpúrea, que parecía muy exquisita para el presupuesto común de un maestro.

El profesor Longbottom junto al taburete comenzó a llamarlos en orden alfabético, y uno en uno fueron sentándose y poniéndose el dichoso sombrero.

Cuando llegó su turno, Scorpius se dignó a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, cuando él le sonrió su estomago se revolvió emocionado.

Caminó nerviosa intentando no tropezar y se sentó con toda la dignidad que alguien puede poner cuando se sienta en un banco pensado para niños de once años.

Pero nadie se esperaba que casi sin que el sombrero tocara su cabeza éste gritara: ¡Slytherin!

Sorprendida y ante un más sorprendido Salón se sentó en la mesa repleta de serpientes (así las llamaba su tío Ron) que vitoreaban. Un murmullo se expandió por el salón durante el resto de la ceremonia.

— ¡Hola!— La saludó una de los chicos a su lado. — Me llamo Liam.

Ella tomó su mano y se presentó.

—Por su puesto que se quien eres Lily Potter…La única Potter en Slytherin.

A pesar del tono un poco burlesco de Liam, Lily sonrío le gustaba ser la primera en algo, siempre solía ser la última.

El banquete finalizó y Lily buscó las miradas de sus primos: Hugo le sonrió y Roxanne se encogió de hombros. Mañana hablarían.

Si sus padres se sorprendieron o molestaron cuando quedó en Slytherin no lo dijeron, al día siguiente recibió una carta de su parte felicitándola. Albus le mandó otra con unos libros que había olvidado y James le escribió una nota felicitándola o algo parecido en idioma James y prohibiéndole hacer las pruebas de Quidditch y jugar para Slytherin.

Le costó hacerse de algún amigo aparte de sus primos y si era sincera su apellido y su actitud no ayudaban en Slytherin. Lily no tenía muchas pulgas para soportar que la molestaran y en general se enojaba con demasiada facilidad. Ser la chica nueva nunca fue fácil.

Liam Nott y ella se entendieron rápidamente, hacerse amiga de Gwen Zabinni le tomó más tiempo, ambas tenían un fuerte carácter y el hecho que se pelearan por la cama donde dormirían la primera noche no hizo que su amistad floreciera.

Pero cuando uno de los chicos de Gryffindor le espetó a Lily en su tercera clase de encantamientos que no se juntara con ella por sus padres habían sido Mortífagos, Lily la defendió mandando a ese gilipollas a la enfermería y consiguiendo su primera detención en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó esa noche cansada de limpiar trofeos como muggle. Gwen la esperaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Potter— le dijo con un tono de voz entre amable y hostil.

Lily asintió y se sentó frente a ella derrotada. Estaba sucia, cansada y le dolían las manos de tanto fregar.

— ¡Tus manos! estas sangrando Potter.

Lily se miró y efectivamente le sangraban las palmas… se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, pero Gwen insistió y le ofreció una esencia de murtlap para que cicatrizara.

—No me debes nada Zabinni. — Le aseguró Lily cuando la muchacha le aplicó el tónico ella misma ante la actitud desganada de Lily.

—Claro que sí. No soy una ingrata, tú me ayudaste así que te lo debo.

—No, en realidad no me debes nada, de verdad. — le aseguró la pelirroja.

— Entonces dime ¿Por que diantres viniste a Hogwarts?— le preguntó ella mientras le empapabas las manos.

Lily reprimió un aullido. Se mordió el labio un instante antes de poder hablar.

—Tuve problemas en mi anterior escuela. — le explicó cortante.

— Oh una rebelde…no me esperaba eso, aunque supongo que debería habérmelo imaginado siendo la primera Weasley en Slytherin y eso.

—Soy Potter— Explicó Lily aunque entendía el punto de Zabinni.

— Claro— accedió ella. Le envolvió las manos con cuidado y le hizo un nudo para que las vendas se quedaran en su sitio— ahí está, mañana te quitas eso y listo, estarán como nuevas.

—Gracias.

— ¿Entonces tú y Nott ya se dieron el lote?

Lily casi se atraganta de la sorpresa.

— ¡No! Es mi amigo, creo. Sólo eso.

Gwen sonrió aliviada.

— ¡Oh por favor, no me digas que todo el numerito del primer día en la habitación fue por Nott!— Exclamó Lily sorprendida y cuando Gwen le respondió con una expresión asesina añadió— mira Nott y yo somos amigos, él fue muy simpático apenas me seleccionaron en Slytherin y es mi primer amigo en Hogwarts, pero soy malísima en las relaciones y Nott ni siquiera me gusta.

Gwen asintió no del todo convencida.

— ¿Me vas a de decir nunca tuviste un novio?— el tono desconfiado de ella le hizo rodar los ojos a la pelirroja.

—Si, pero ninguno que se destaque por funcionar bien, tengo mala suerte con los hombres. Créeme. No soy una persona que tenga lo que los chicos buscan.

— Oh por favor Lily, no te daré el gusto de elevarte el ego, ya eres lo suficientemente bonita.

—No es eso, no hablo de mi aspecto físico. Hablo que no tengo suerte Gwen. En Beauxbatons era conocida por ello.

—Bueno, entonces estás de suerte, aquí nadie te conoce, no tienes por que ser la antigua tú, puedes ser alguien nuevo.

—Si tú lo dices…— le concedió Lily sin creerlo.

Pero tenia razón en algo, a medida que los días pasaron se dio cuenta que su vida en Hogwarts y su vida en Beauxbatons era completamente distinta. Si bien aquí tenía sólo dos amigos, éstos eran más fieles que cualquiera de sus varias amigas en Francia.

Sus primos y ella compartían varias clases, Hugo se hizo amigo rápidamente de Liam. Roxanne fue más difícil, ella era la capitanía del equipo en Gryffindor y Liam era el capitán de Slytherin, se saludaban con los dientes apretados y Roxanne no soportaba ver como Liam se reía cuando ella fallaba en clase. Gwen era muy cordial con sus primos pero la pelirroja sabia que sólo lo hacia por ella.

Hogwarts estaba siendo un sueño para Lily. Todo menos las clases de transformación con el profesor Malfoy. Era desagradable, les daba muchísima tarea y si llegabas un segundo tarde o te desconcentrabas por un instante se volvía insoportable.

Lily lo odiaba, a él y a sus clases.

Bah, si era sincera su enojo tal vez se debía a que cada vez que lo veía se le revolvía el estómago, no sabía si eran por la evidente atracción que le generaba o algo relacionado con el desagrado infinito que decía sentir. Tal vez ambas, porque lo detestaba pero se sentía tan cautivada a ese capullo que a veces soñaba despierta durante transformaciones. Su tono de voz no era aburrido o monótono, sus clases las daba con pasión y era magnifico con lo que hacia. El día que lo vio convertirse en águila frente a la clase quedó muy sorprendida.

Era hermoso. Desde sus ojos grises hasta su plumaje.

Quedó tan atontada que Roxanne le pegó un fuerte codazo en las costillas sacándola de su ensueño.

—Límpiate la baba Lily si no quieres que toda la clase se entere que te gusta el profesor— Le susurró su prima.

Lily se enojó porque no tenia verdadera baba. Pero estaba segura que su rostro debía reflejar las ganas que tenia que estar cerca de él. Sacudió su cabeza recordado porqué era un capullo con mayúsculas.

Durante su primer día de clase Scorpius la había interceptado en un pasillo. Curiosa lo siguió hasta un aula vacía. Él le ordenó de mala manera que no se acercara a él. Lily se sintió tan ofendida, cuando él le dijo que si osaba a buscarlo o a insinuarse a él le daría tantos castigos que pasaría su año entero en detención. Furiosa por su desvergüenza se burló de él preguntándole si no quería empezar a castigarla ahora y bajarle el uniforme para azotarle la cola.

¡Mira que hay que ser capullo y tener la cara de piedra para comportarte así!, él la había buscado la primera y la segunda vez que se besaron, ella sólo le pidió un beso de despedida, porque estaban solos en un cobertizo muy excitados y se moría por probarlo de nuevo. Pero venir a buscarla durante su primer día de clase para amenazarla con que no lo seduzca, quería golpearlo.

Scorpius Malfoy comprendió que si quería que ella lo evitara lo mejor era dejar de buscarla. Por suerte Lily obtuvo su venganza, a pesar de estar furiosa se río al ver lo roja que se ponía la cara de Malfoy cuando le sugirió aquella forma de castigo y se carcajeó con ganas hasta que la capa de su "profesor" se alejó en por la esquina.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, no volvieron a hablarse. Lily sentía cada vez que lo veía una severa inclinación a la violencia. A veces le quería pegar por el informe de 15 pergaminos que les daba para el fin de semana y otras por que sentía como le rehuía la mirada como si ella fuera veneno o portara una enfermedad en extremo contagiosa.

Aquel día luego que Roxanne le golpeara por pensar en Scorpius y el profesor les diera un largísimo trabajo sobre la animagia. Scorpius les informó del primer viaje a Hogsmeade.

La clase ya finalizada se revolvió un poco con los alumnos hablando emocionados.

Gwen y Liam, se giraron hacia ella y comenzaron rápidamente a hacer planes.

Roxanne a su lado dijo que iría con sus amigos de Gryffindor a las tres escobas pero los invitó a los tres a unirse si querían. Lily le respondió que tal vez se darían una vuelta, sabía que Liam y Gwen no se llevaba muy bien con Mark Davies y los demás Gryffindors.

—Hugo tal vez nos acompañe, ¿esta bien?— Preguntó Lily a sus amigos, antes que su primo viniera a preguntar personalmente, Hugo no tenía muchos amigos, sólo los gemelos Scanmader que según sabia Lily tenia una cita doble con las hermanas Finnigan.

Gwen y Liam asintieron, Hugo y ellos se llevaban cada vez mejor. Sobre todo desde que Hugo ayudaba a Gwen con runas antiguas.

Mientras la pelirroja juntaba sus pertenencias, una mano le tocó la espalda. Se giró para ver a Alex Turner uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff. Era muy simpático y bastante guapo. Traia locas a muchas chicas con su actitud tranquila y amigable.

—Hola Lily, me preguntaba si querías venir a Hogmeade conmigo este sábado.- Le preguntó con algo de timidez.

Lily se quedó sorprendida y no respondió nada hasta que Gwen le empujó la espalda con suavidad sacándola de su trance.

—Emm…— miró a sus amigos indecisa, si salía con Alex tenía que cancelar sus planes con ellos. Gwen le asintió y Liam se encogió de hombros. — Claro Alex.

Estaba emocionada por que sería su primera cita en Inglaterra y desde su primera conversación con Gwen estaba decidida a ser una nueva Lily.

—Te veré al pie de la escalera entonces.—el muchacho le sonrió deslumbrante.

Lily asintió y se sonrojó levemente. Detestaba que su piel gritara al mundo como se sentia se giró hacia su mochila para disimular y sonrió complacida. Turner era un chico muy encantador.

Pero toda su nube de emoción se esfumó cuando antes de salir Scorpius se acercó a Alex y le informó con voz de mando que no podría ir a Hogsmeade porque cumpliría su castigo.

El hufflepuf le pidió si no podía ser cualquier otro día y Scorpius negó con firmeza.

—Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de copiar el trabajo de otro.

Turner la miró con tristeza y Lily se enrojeció nuevamente pero ahora de rabia, sintió la fuerte mano de Roxanne impedirle hacer una locura y arrastrarla hacia fuera del aula. La voz de Gwen le sonó lejana.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasó al siempre flexible de mi primo? Le das poder a alguien y se convierte en un capullo.

Liam asintió pensativo y sacó su varita para hacer luces de colores mientras caminaba. Un hábito que habia adopatado últimamente por que parecia molestar a Roxanne.

—Espera, ¿Scorpius es tu primo?— Lily se giró tensa hacia Gwen, no podía creerlo.

— Sí, su madre y la mía son hermanas. Como somos hijos únicos siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero entre los malditos trabajos todas las semanas y su actitud altanera: "Soy el profesor Malfoy, señorita Zabinni"— imitó la muchacha con burla— es un auténtico insufrible, le encanta hacer lo correcto.

Lily se rió, estaba enojada y se anotó mentalmente que esto no quedaría así. Por la cara en el rostro de Roxanne supo que todo lo que pensaba se reflajaba un su semblante. Mordió su labio y evito pensar en Malfoy por menos hasta que terminaran las clases.

Acudieron a Hogsmeade al día siguiente con Hugo, Liam y Gwen. Hugo los esperaba puntual al pie de las escaleras. Tal como deberia estar esperandola Turner.

Pasaron por las tres escobas para saludar Roxanne y se marcharon sin hacerlo. Estaba en una de las mesas comiéndose la cara con Mark Davies. Al menos alguien la pasaba bien, se dijo Lily un poco envidiosa. Los besos le recordaron a Scorpius y se sintió excitada y enojada en partes iguales como siempre le sucedía con él.

Fue su primera vez en Hogsmeade como alumna, así que Lily siguió a sus amigos por todos lados, Hugo los arrastró a comprarse tinta y plumas de caramelo, Liam quería comprar un helado y Gwen se moría por ver la vidriera de la zapatería. Hicieron eso y más hasta que después de una cerveza de mantequilla volvieron al castillo.

Como Lily seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Scorpius, no tuvo la mejor idea que separarse de sus amigos ni bien llegaron al castillo y tras una escusa muy poco creíble, sacó el mapa del merodeador.

Se lo había entregado James antes de subirse al tren y luego de darle una insoportable conversación sobre la responsabilidad de utilizar el mapa para saltarse normas.

— Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. — le aseguró al pergamino y escudriñó cada pasillo hasta encontrarlo. La etiqueta Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy estaba en su despacho y la pelirroja no se tomó el tiempo de reflexionar lo que hacia antes de salir disparada a buscarlo.

Scorpius tenía un día "regido por la ley de Murphy". Si, sabía muy bien que era la ley de Murphy, porque Rose era su mejor amiga y esa era una de sus frases preferidas.

Había enloquecido de celos cuando uno de sus alumnos invitó a Lily a Hogsmeade, y tuvo la indecencia de alegrarse de haberle puesto detención.

Pero la sexy pelirroja de sus sueños no era el único de sus problemas, la enfermera del colegio Hanna Longbottom, había tenido que dimitir su puesto por unos asuntos relativos a su negocio en el caldero chorreante, un tema que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por lo menos hasta que anunciaron a sus sustituta. Emma Morton la harpía de su ex novia, en el mismo ambiente que él todos los malditos días_. ¡Menuda suerte!_

Estaba concentrado en esos asuntos cuando alguien irrumpió en su despacho.

— Lo hiciste a propósito. Le diste el castigo el mismo día que me invitó para que no pudiera salir con él. — Lily estaba furiosa. Había descargado sus manos en el escritorio frente a él y lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos marrones.

Era descarada y muy segura de sí misma, desearía que no tuviera razón.

— ¿Perdón? Alex Turner tenía detención y cancelarle Hogsmeade siempre estuvo en mis planes. No debería copiar un trabajo si quiere aprobar sus EXTASIS – estaba casando y su voz reflejaba las pocas ganas que tenia de pelear con Lily.

—No te creo. Se lo anunciaste luego que me pidiera…

—Se lo anuncie cuando se fueron los otros alumnos. No quería dejarlo en evidencia.

—Bien entonces mírame a la cara y dime que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo.

— ¿Crees que eso cambia algo?— Le preguntó Scorpius con sorna— Si tú quieres lo diré: no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

—Se cuando alguien me miente Scorpius. Es mi habilidad. — Le aseguró ella sin creerle una palabra— para eso quería que me miraras.

_Claro por que eres una buena mentirosa. _

—Para empezar es profesor Malfoy, señorita Potter y le sugiero que salga de mi despacho ahora mismo o conseguirá pasar la semana completa en detención.

— ¿Entonces consigues un puesto y lo utilizas para hacer lo que te plazca? como darle detenciones a una alumna porque no soportas la idea que quieres besarla.

Scorpius se paró y reflejó la postura de ella. Ambas manos en el escritorio.

_Estúpida niñata, el problema es que quería hacer mucho más que besarte._

—Largo— Su voz era tan gélida como su expresión.

—¡No!— ella era su opuesto, puro fuego— Me quedaré hasta que dejes de usar tu puesto para amenazarme, no es mi culpa que me desees, así que si lo haces y eso te pone celoso, cierras la boca y actúas como el profesor Malfoy que dices que eres. No quiero que castigues a cada chico que quiera salir conmigo.

—Una semana de castigo Potter y la próxima vez que me levantes la voz serán cinco semanas.

—Bien, pero te arrepentirás de cada día que tengas que pasar conmigo.

La amenaza de Lily fue de temer. Durante la semana que paso en detención se las ideaba para darle nuevos problemas. Ya era difícil ser un profesor joven, sobre todo con los años superiores. Pero ella era la peor…retaba constantemente su autoridad, no aceptaba nada que le dijera y lo seducía constantemente, de forma inconciente y apropósito en partes iguales.

"_Es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, su padre me descuartizará, perderé mi trabajo, soy su profesor_" esas eran las cosas que debía repetirse como un mantra todas las noches mientras la miraba acomodar los papeles de su escritorio.

Oh sí que había intentado contenerse y conseguirle una detención en otro lugar, pero la idea de verla todas las noches le resultaba demasiado tentadora. Había llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito con su cerebro, no podía evitar fantasear con ella y aunque no pudiera tocarla, no había nada de malo con mirar.

El problema era que mirarla minaba su convicción de mantenerse alejado. Ella era inteligente algo que siempre le atraía, había ordenado rápidamente los papeles del anterior profesor, continuando con el trabajo que había empezado Alex Turner, de una manera rápida y eficiente. Conversaban durante ese tiempo mientras él corregía los trabajos semanales y su presencia le resultaba agradable, aunque la mitad del tiempo se peleaban por cualquier cosa.

Le discutía con pasión sobre cualquier asunto, si abría la ventana porque hacia frío, si encendía la chimenea, si murmuraba mientras corregía, incluso llegó a quejarse de los "insoportables y complicados trabajos" que asignaba cada semana. Describiéndolos con esas exactas palabras.

El anteúltimo día de detención Lily mordisqueaba sensualmente la pluma totalmente inconciente de lo que le producía esa visión.

Cuando Filch entró en su despacho para anunciarle que Hagrid no podía hacer el recorrido por el colegio esa noche y McGonagall lo había enviado a preguntarle si podía encargarse.

Scorpius asintió y el celador se marchó.

—Bien Potter tienes suerte, te marchas antes. – Le dijo con fastidio, le hubiera gustado verla mordisquear su pluma por otra hora más.

Le acercó la capa con caballerosidad y ella abrió los ojos espantada. Se levantó rápidamente para quitársela de las manos, pero antes que lo hiciera algo cayó al suelo con un suave ¡Paf!

Era un envoltorio metalizado de forma cuadrada. Scorpius reconocía qué era sin tener que leer una sola letra o ver un logo que lo indicara.

Lily se agachó con rapidez y lo metió en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Estaba toda roja.

La pelirroja quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, Scorpius la miraba sorprendido.

Había caído de su pequeño escondite de protección para…emergencias.

Quería huir sin tener que explicarle nada, pero sus piernas no se movían.

—Escucha... —comenzó bruscamente— Son sólo para... me refiero, una chica nunca puede ser demasiado... Mis hermanos siempre me dijeron que yo debería... —ella dijo todo en una rápida tanda, tratando de formar algo parecido a una oración. Suspiró intentando pensar con claridad —. Quiero decir que no los estoy utilizando.

Scorpius la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

—No pensé que... —respondió él lentamente—. Pero... sí... es bueno que tú... ya sabes... lleves eso para protegerse y... esas cosas...

—Sí —Lily continuó, mordiendo sus labios mientras trataba de descifrar las palabras de él—. Muchas chicas ahora… quiero decir, las enfermedades… para las dos partes ¿no?—soltó ella en una borrosa mezcla incontrolable de palabras.

—Sí, eso mismo… a tus hermanos les… ya sabes tranquilizaría… y a mi también—Scorpius agregó torpe.

—Así que, bueno. Adiós—Lily se forzó despedirse antes de hacer más el ridículo. Girando sobre sus talones tomó su capa para salir de la habitación.

Fue a mitad del camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—Pero tú no... Ya sabes... no empieces...

— ¿Qué? —Lily preguntó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta, preguntándose por qué quería seguir esa conversación infernal.

—Usarlos —él continuó incómodamente de pie a unos metros de distiancia.

—Oh —ella respondió en reconocimiento. Los ojos de él mirando ahora en cualquier lugar excepto ella—. Bien... yo no tenía la intención de...

Aparentemente satisfecho él asintió

— ¿Le dices esto a todas tus alumnas? —preguntó ella, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente antes de irse.

—No... Sólo quiero decir... porque... bueno, los chicos jóvenes son estúpidos... y uno nunca sabe qué podría ser... y sobre todo con alguien como tú... yo realmente no tengo que preocuparme por todas… algunas son tan, tú sabes.

Sintiéndose un poco desconcertada acerca de lo que él pensaba de ella y lo que pensaba de las otras alumnas, Lily se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con la esperanza de calmarse a sí misma.

—Algunas son tan… ¿Qué?

—Bueno, son tan normales y delgadas y tú definitivamente no… y los jóvenes sólo buscan diversión…

— ¿Perdón? —Lily lo cortó con enojo, su propio rostro ahora encendiéndose de ira y vergüenza, las manos ahora adornando sus "gordas" caderas.

— ¿Qué...? —Scorpius preguntó, finalmente mirándola antes de que sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento—. Oh no —añadió rápidamente—. Yo no quise decir eso... yo sólo… Quería decir que...

—Que soy gorda, ¿verdad? —dijo interponiéndose a él tratando así misma de evitar gritar—. Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo y esas... esas nociones sobre mí? Soy estúpida y gorda y al parecer a punto de comenzar a hacerlo con cualquiera.

Mientras hablaba, ella podía verlo cada vez más y más tenso... a veces tratando de interrumpirla para corregirla y otras veces simplemente frotándose la cabeza entre las manos.

—Escucha, gorda no es la palabra... algunas chicas son muy insulsas —Scorpius finalmente logró decir—...y tú bueno… no. Usas ropa muy sugerente, vestidos y faldas y…

Respirando profundamente mientras él hablaba, Lily se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un intento de recuperar serenidad.

—Entonces, me visto como una puta, ¿es eso?

— ¡No! —Scorpius se apresuró a decir, sonando asiduamente exasperado—.Es sólo que eres muy provocativa y... —se apagó bruscamente cuando obviamente vio la expresión de Lily.

Todo se volvió verde.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, durante el último día de detención. Se saludaron con incomodidad. Él no la había denunciado por el maleficio moco murciélago. Lily comprendía que por algo así (atacar a un profesor) podría tener detención por todo el año, pero Scorpius la cubrió y se inventó una historia.

No le agradeció, después de todo ambos sabían que se lo había merecido. Quedó tan traumatizada que tuvo una conversacion con Liam preguntándole si ella le parecía gorda, estúpida o si le parecía que vestía como una puta. Su amigo le respondió a regañadientes, Liam sentía que se encontraba en alguna clase de prueba que hacían las mujeres preparadas para hacerte fallar.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso Lily?—Preguntó astutamente su mejor amigo.

Lily le explicó a grandes rasgos la conversación. Sin develar ningún nombre.

—Mira Lily, quien dijo eso es un idiota. — Le aseguró su amigo sin rodeos. — El muy capullo debería haberte dicho la verdad.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—No quiso tratarte de gorda, el idiota piensa que tienes curvas y no quiso tratarte de mujer fácil quiso decirte es que probablemente la mayoría de los chicos quieren follarte.

Lily parpadeó con incomodidad ante la cruda sinceridad.

—Pero… pero si apenas me hablan los chicos de mis clases.- Explicó con voz torpe.

—La verdad es que los asustas un poco Lily. Tienes mucho carácter.

—Pero entonces…

—Mira, cuando te dijo que todos querían follarte la traducción es que él quería hacerlo Lily. Cuando dijo que te vestías provocadora se refería a que lo provocabas a él. — si era sincera consigo misma lo que decia Liam era una explicación razonable.

— ¿No se supone que los hombres siempre dicen que las mujeres decimos lo opuesto a lo que pensamos? y luego van y hacen exactamente lo mismo.

Liam rodó los ojos y se revolvió el pelo negro.

— ¿Puedo ir a hacer algo masculino? Tengo la sensación que si no lo hago me obligarás a pintarnos las uñas y hablar de corazón de bruja. — se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¿Liam?— lo llamó con suavidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por tener un momento de "amigas" conmigo.

—Púdrete Lily.

La pelirroja se encontraba nerviosa de ocupar el mismo lugar que Scorpius. Saber que él la deseaba de esa forma era lo único en lo que podía pensar últimamente. ¿Por qué era siempre tan capullo con ella?

Quería hablar con Gwen sobre el tema, pero ellos eran primos cercanos y Lily temía que ella averiguara algo. Por suerte estaba Roxanne, pero su prima se la pasaba con su ahora novio Mark Davies, que según la mayoría estaba buenísimo pero no tenia ni una pizca de cerebro.

A Lily no le parecía atractivo, ni simpático. Su mejor amigo, Connan Foster había sido quien habló mal de Gwen durante encantamientos, un auténtico idiota. Así que como Roxanne estaba literalmente todo el día con él, Lily nunca encontraba el momento para hablar con ella.

—Quiero disculparme. Yo no quería…— Scorpius la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sentado releyendo unos trabajos y corrigiéndolos con tinta roja.

—Olvídalo, vengo a cumplir mi castigo, pero por favor no comencemos una nueva conversación, no creo poder soportalo si llega a tomar el rumbo de la anterior.

A pesar que Scorpius y ella siempre lograban sacarse de sus casillas, Lily encontraba fascinante la forma que tenían de generar chispas. Eran como versiones mucho más apasionados cuando se veían, se atraían si, pero había algo más: una fricción poderosa y peligrosa.

Al cabo de media hora, Lily se topó con algo que no correspondía a los archivos que estaba ordenando. Era una carta. Sin pensarlo la abrió para poder ordenarla.

Comenzó a leerla y su sorpresa fue en aumento…era una carta de amor de Emma Morton. La nueva enfermera, Lily se encontraba nerviosa. ¿Cómo le decía que la había leído? Se pondría furioso, por otro lado debía decirle lo de la carta. ¿Y si la escondía? La releyó para considerar que sucedería si la hacia desaparecer. ¿Era posible que esta fuera la ex novia que lo había engañado?

— ¿Qué te sucede Lily? estas tan nerviosa que me estas poniendo nervioso a mí.— Había bajado su pluma y la miraba con intensidad.

Sorprendida apretujó la carta en sus manos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— Preguntó Scorpius sorprendido al notar que ella no emitía palabra.

—Toma. — le dijo a regañadientes.

El tomó el pergamino completamente curioso, pero su cara se trasformó a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

Lily estaba casi segura que era la dichosa ex novia.

Cuando acabó Scorpius golpeó la mesa con el puño sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—Pero qué perra hija de puta.

Se levantó de la silla como si le quemara y rompió la carta mientras caminaba para luego aventarla a la chimenea. El fuego crepitó con más intensidad lamiendo el papel con avidez.

Lily lo miró cohibida desde el rabillo del ojo, él estaba furioso. Ella no se animaba ni a respirar. Quiso levantarse y consolarlo, después de todo ella también había leído lo que ponía la carta. Llena de promesas de amor, le aseguraba que estaba arrepentida, que sólo fueron algunas veces de desliz. Que era porque sentía que no había pasión en la relación. Que ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarle su falta de dedicación a la pareja y a ella, le aseguraba que había tomado el trabajo en Hogwarts para que estén juntos nuevamente.

Lily sentía nauseas ante esa mujer. ¿Quién engañaba a su pareja y luego le decía que lo perdonaba por no ocuparse lo suficiente en ella, por no hacer lo que ella necesitaba? Si hubiera querido algo de él, se lo hubiera pedido como cualquier persona normal, no ido a buscarlo en otros hombres a sus espaldas. Ella quería poner la situación como si fuera culpa de ambos.

Emma Morton estaba loca de remate, si bien Scorpius tenía muchos defectos, Lily estaba segura que si fuera de ella no sería capaz de dejarlo por otro. Detrás de todas las cosas estúpidas que hacia para hacerla sentir mal y alejarla de él, se preocupaba por ella.

Lo sabía con toda seguridad, durante los días que paso de castigo de su despacho, él acondicionaba la habitación según si ella tenia frío o calor. El día que se quedó dormida en su escritorio luego de horas de acomodar los incontables escritos del anterior profesor. Descubrió que él la había dejado dormir y tapado con su abrigo. A pesar que debería haberla regañado, se limitó a preguntarle si estaba durmiendo bien.

Ella le dijo con desfachatez que no, porque tenía un profesor que no paraba de darle insoportables y complicados trabajos de transformaciones todas las malditas semanas.

Y luego estaba el día que Stebbins le erró al objeto que tenían que transformar e hizo explotar el pupitre haciendo que este estallara en grandes astillas lastimando a varios alumnos, ella incluida.

Scorpius había maldecido a Stebbins que estaba inconsciente en el suelo del aula, terminado la clase con pocas palabras y acompañado a los alumnos a la enfermería.

Lily no era tonta, lo vio preocupadísimo por ella, que tenía un feo corte en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar. Cuando Hanna Longbottom le dijo que todos los alumnos estaban bien él había suspirado aliviado y antes de marcharse de la enfermería le había acariciado la mano. Ese fue uno de los días que se había sentido más atraída a él. Había sentido cosquillas en la mano y una sensación en el estómago cuando se habían mirado mientras sus manos se acariciaban. Cuando se comportaba como una persona normal y corriente Lily no podía evitar quererlo y desearlo un poco más de lo que debería, pero después estaba el otro Scorpius, el que era un capullo, el que la trató de gorda, estúpida y de vestirse como prostituta. Bueno en realidad esa fue su interpretación de lo mal que se expresaba él, si lo pensaba fríamente no era muy probable que pensara eso de ella. Liam mismo se lo dijo sin dudar. Además Lily sabía que Scorpius se sentía atraído por ella (todavía recordaba los labios de él sobre los suyos y la pasión desmedida de aquel último beso), que no la creía estúpida porque tenía muy buenas notas en su clase y que aquella conversación fue un infierno de malos entendidos. Recordarla le daba una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y poco de risa.

Volvió a la realidad cuando lo vio enterrar las manos en su cabello rubio. Se veía agotado.

Se acercó hacia él con cautela luego de sopesarlo por unos instantes. Necesitaba ayudarlo, no podia quedarse mirando como un expectador casual.

Sin decir nada Lily enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Scorpius y lo abrazó. Se quedaron así hasta que su castigo terminó o tal vez un poco más, pero ninguno dijo una palabra sobre el tema.

El la acompaño silencioso hasta su sala común y antes de ingresar Lily se tomó el atrevimiento de besar su mejilla.

Scorpius se tocó sorprendido el lugar donde ella habia posado sus labios, con una expresión indescifrable. El silencio se volvió incómodó, se miraron con intensidad cada uno sumergido en las facciones del rostro del otro. Scorpius tenia los ojos más extraños del mundo una mezcla de gris y azul, por momentos gélidos por momentos nublados, una nariz larga y recta adornando su mandibula mucho más masculina que la del resto de los Malfoy.

Aquella noche, Scorpius fue lo único con lo que Lily soñó.

Después de aquel incidente no hablaron más que dos o tres palabras en clase, el se dirigía a ella con una voz impersonal y evitaba el contacto visual. Lily comenzaba a extrañar las noches en detención en su despacho hasta el punto que comenzó a sopesar hacer algo para conseguir una nuevamente.

El sábado antes del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca con Gwen. Escribiendo, como no, un trabajo para transformaciones.

—Detesto a mi primo, creo que no le regalaré nada estas navidades. — Exclamó Gwen haciendo un punto con demasiada fuerza y perforando el pergamino.

— ¿Dónde pasas las navidades?— Le preguntó Lily levantando la vista con curiosidad.

— En casa. Sola con mi padre, mi madre y mis tíos, los padres de Scorpius. Son realmente aburridas. Pero recibo muchos obsequios. ¿Tú?

— ¿Tu primo no pasa las navidades contigo?— Se asombró Lily

— Oh no, pensé que sabías porque es amigo de tu hermano y todo eso. — Dijo Gwen susurrando— Scorpius y su padre se llevan muy mal. Draco Malfoy se indignó cuando su único hijo decidió hacerse profesor y dejar los negocios de la familia. Como hijo único se le considera una obligación ¿sabes?

Lily asintió. Recordaba haber hablado algo sobre las familias la noche que se conocieron.

—Las pasa en casa de tu familia, algo que mi tío se queja todas las navidades. ¿Dónde pasabas tu las navidades cuando estabas en Beauxbatons?

—En el colegio. – replicó Lily sin querer hablar más del tema.

—Hmm— murmuró Gwen.

— ¿Te le has declarado a Liam?— Preguntó Lily quitando la atención sobre ella.

—Shhh ¡Lily!— la silenció Gwen enrojecida. Era morena y de piel aceitunada pero se ponía tan roja como un Weasley. — no se si Liam es para mi…somos buenos amigos y creo que es lo mejor.

— ¡Te gusta alguien más!— Se sorprendió Lily— escúpelo Zabinni.

—Olvídalo no te diré nada. Chismosa. – Se rió ella y se negó a decirle si era verdad, apesar de la insistencia de Lily.

Completaron el trabajo, tomándose mini recreo para hablar de cualquier cosa: Quidditch, la nueva escoba que lanzaron James y Fred que era todo un éxito, y su tema favorito lo harpías que eran las tres J: Jocelyn, Johanna y Jane sus tres compañeras de cuarto que eran lo más desagradable de todo el colegio. Lily se sentía mal por Gwen cuando pensaba el infierno que debería de haber sufrido seis años enteros sola con ellas tres en la habitación.

—Roxanne me prometió que le haremos pagar por lo que te destruyeron. Y créeme cuando te digo que es una genio para las venganzas.

Liam pasó por la biblioteca antes que comenzara el partido, según él no soportaba estar allí...asíque nunca contaban con él cuando se internaban en los dominios de la señora pince.

—Vamos a comer— las apremió el muchacho con impaciencia.

—Tenemos que guardar estos libros. — Replicó Lily señalando la pila de libros en la mesa de estudio.

— ¿Qué eres una prefecto? Olvídate de ello.

—Hey que estoy aquí y soy prefecta— se quejó Gwen levantando la cabeza de su libro reglamentario de tranformaciones avanzadas.

—Vamos, vamos.

—Me parece que alguien está nervioso—. Se burló Lily. — Le tienes miedo a gryffindor, eres un miedica.

— ¡Cállate Lily!, no le tengo miedo a Gryffindor, solo a tu maldita prima con su nueva escoba.

Las muchachas rieron y lo siguieron sin guardar ni un solo libro, seguro que alguno de esos Ravenclaw lo haría. No soportaban el desorden.

Vestidas de verde y plata se dirigieron a las gradas luego de desearle mucha mierda a Liam. Por que desear la buena suerte da mala suerte… o algo así.

Scorpius se encontraba en las gradas con el resto de los profesores. Emma había decidido que iría a ver un partido, cuando Scorpius sabía muy bien que no le gustaba el Quidditch. Se tocó el puente de la nariz cuando la mujer de sus pesadillas se sentó detrás de él.

Buscó con la mirada a la única persona en todo el colegio que lo hacia sentirse bien. Lily estaba toda tapada en verde, ella y Gwen habían hecho una pancarta plateada de letras verdes para Nott. ¡Muerdan el polvo Gryffindors! Se leía antes de cambiar a ¡Vamos Liam!

Se tocó el lugar donde ella había besado su mejilla el otro día, suspiró al saber que ya no era una fuerte atracción la que sentía, Lily le importaba y le gustaba más allá de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que deseaba sus labios y la quería a ella de formas que al parecer no estaba preparada.

Recordó la peor conversación de su vida y se le escapó una risa. Aunque en el momento no lo fue. Cuando vio el condón cayendo de la capa de Lily, tuvo la imagen mental que había estado usándolo con Turner, aunque ella le aclaró rapidamente que no los usaba, una suerte para él y su salud mental. Le había pedido que no empezara porque no podía soportar que pensar que ella estaba con otro.

Se estaba comportando como un capullo, le recordaba todo el tiempo que no podían estar juntos, intentaba alejarla con su actitud, pero si ella se alejaba realmente no podría soportarlo.

Supo entonces que tenía que dejar de actuar como un gilipollas, ella dejaría de volver a él si seguía alejándola y se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Una mano le tocó el brazo y se giró enojado porque sabía de quién era.

Emma le pidió que conversaran, si le decía que no, la muy perra iniciaría una escena. Con los dientes apretados la siguió dejando todo detrás.

* * *

Pasar nuevamente la navidad en la madriguera con toda su familia era algo que Lily no hacía desde pequeña. El bullicio, las conversaciones, todo era un lindo caos bien organizado.

Se sentó en el living decorando unas guirnaldas con Rose y Lucy. Lucy decoraba todo en lindos tonos pasteles y amarillo.

—Deja de poner amarillo en todas Lu, es navidad no una fiesta privada Hufflepuff. — le espetó Lily luego de la quinta guirnalda amarilla.

Rose la miró desde su sitio con su característica cautela analítica y Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Si te molesta. — Le respondió Lucy sin darle importancia. Ella jamás iniciaba una pelea.

—Oh, da lo mismo. – dijo Lily.

— ¿Dónde está mi pequeña serpiente?— Llamó James ingresando a la casa con el cabello alborotado lleno de nieve.

Ella se levantó emocionada y fue a saludarlo. Pero James la levantó en el aire y le dio un sonoro beso en la oreja dejándola sorda.

— ¡James! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso cada puta vez?

—No. – Le aseguro él revolviendo su pelo. Lily intentó acomodarlo mientras pasaba a su lado. — Rosie, Lucy Lu.

Lo miró molestando a sus primas, le hizo cosquillas a Rose (algo que la muchacha detestaba profundamente) y e hizo enrojecer a Lucy diciéndole que uno de sus amigos había preguntado por ella. Su hermano era un idiota, pero lo quería.

— ¿Dónde está mi ñoño hermano?— James abrió los brazos y giró en la habitación.

—Fue a buscar a Scorpius. — Respondió Rose preocupada.

— ¿Sólo? ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste?

Rose se encogió de hombros intentando hacer como que no importaba. James, Lucy y Lily la miraron sin creerle.

—Ahg mi padre… no soporta que pise la mansión Malfoy. Ya saben.-Explicó cuando se dió cuenta que no iban a dejarle pasar aquella explicacion.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Malfoy?— Le preguntó Lily sentándose nuevamente frente a Rose en la alfombra.

—Problemas familiares. –Lily sabía que Rose no le contaría nada más. Era lo bueno de Rose, uno le podía lo que fuera y ella te mantenía el secreto, aunque no quisiera.

—Bueno entonces iré a buscarlos. — soltó James buscando nuevamente su campera.

—No James, eres la persona menos diplomática que conozco. — Le pidió Rose. — Deja que tu hermano se encargue.

—Entonces le diré a mi padre, Rose. — Respondió James. Su actitud infaltil y bromista habia dado paso a una tan seria que llegaba a asustarte, verlo a james serio era tan espeluznante como enfurecer a Lucy o hacer que roxanne te de lecciones de moral o peor encontrarse con una Rose borracha.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?— preguntó Lily, preocupada por el alboroto.

Ninguno le respondió.

—¡El hombre está loco Rose!

Rose parecía a punto de largarse a llorar y la mueca en el rostro de Lucy le hacia saber que todos estaban al tanto de algo que ella no.

— ¡¿Pueden decirme que demonios sucede?!— Lily se paró enojada haciéndose oír. Las guirnaldas cayeron de su regazo enroscandose en el suelo.

—Lucius Malfoy salió de Azkaban hace poco tiempo y solicitó una reunión con Scorpius.- Le explicó James.

—Tenemos que ir James. — Los dos hermanos se miraron. La actitud heroica de Harry se les había pegado y también eso de actuar sin pensar antes.

—No, escuchen si yo no supiera que esos dos iban a estar bien los hubiera acompañado... aún en contra de mi padre, Harry ya sabe de esto— les aseguró Rose. — yo se lo dije.

—Estamos bien James— Aseguró Albus entrando por la puerta de la cocina— no sabia que te preocupas por mi, lo tenias bien escondido…

— ¿Y Scorpius?— Preguntó Lily sin importarle que alguno de sus primos comenzara a hacerse preguntas. Léase Rose.

—Él esta en el jardín, limpiándose. – Albus parecía incómodo.

— ¿Le paso algo?— Habló Rose quién estaba casi tan preocupada como Lily.

Las dos salieron por la cocina por la cocina sin esperar respuesta al ver la mueca de Albus. Scorpius estaba en el jardín limpiandose el rostro con una cubeta de agua.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?— preguntó Rose tomándolo por los hombros para ver su cara— ¡Levanta la cabeza!

Lily se inclinó para ver ella tambien, tenía un ojo morando y le sangraba la cabeza en algún lugar.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de primer auxilios?— le reprochó Rose— en vez de perder tiempo en el jardín limpiándote con agua tendrías que haber entrado a la casa, ¡Soy una medimaga y se supone que tú fuiste premio anual!

Lily se quedó allí mirando como Rose le cerró la herida con magia mientras le hacia un cuestionario digno de Harry Potter, cuando se comportaba como el Auror Potter.

Scorpius explicó que Lucius lo había maldecido y él se fue a las manos con su abuelo. Había sido desheredado allí mismo, cuando su abuelo le espetó que era una vergüenza para la familia y le dijo su junta con esa escoria de los Weasley era la mayor vergüenza que le había dado a su familia, Scorpius habia perdido el papel diplomático y se habia lanzadó a su abuelo dispuesto a partirle la cara a lo muggle.

—Deberías haber visto como quedo él Rose. No estarías ayudándome a mí.

Ella le puso una mueca y continúo su trabajo.

Lily y Scorpius conectaron la mirada, ella estaba muy preocupada por él. Le sonrió y Lily notó que tenía el labio partido. _Idiota _pensó Lily mucho más alividada.

* * *

La navidad fue hermosa, tal y como la recordaba de niña, pero si bien estaba rodeada de cariño y su familia al completo ya que incluso charlie habia viajado para Inglaterra. Lo mejor fue estar con Scorpius. Verlo fuera de su elemento, sin restricciones y más auténtico.

Lo miró como se comportaba con sus padres, con su abuelo, con Albus y Rose. Parecia pertecer allí desde hacia mucho tiempo, habia confianza y familiaridad. Le maravilló verlo conversar con Rose y Albus, tenían una amistad muy profunda. Le encantó ver como desgnomizaba el jardín junto a todos los weasley con el pelo rubio despeinado de tanto girar y brillante bajo el sol del invierno.

Se rió cuando James lo hundió bajo una montaña de nieve dejándolo mojado y con el cabello lacio y goteando. Mirarlo era toda una visión para ella. Continuó riendose cuando Scorpius se vengó de su hermano pero dejó de reirse cuando una bola blanca impactó en su cara.

Sacó su varitá y se adentró en la lucha atacando a Hugo que estaba distraído.

La cena por la noche fue una auténtica maravilla, sus primos, sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus padres, los longbottom, los Scanmader, Hagrid, Teddy, Scorpius, todos reunidos en la madriguera que parecía una estación de metro en hora pico. Él arból navideño se veía diminuto bajo la inmensa avalancha de regalos de formas y colores variados, la casa agrandada mágicamente para la ocación tenía un aspecto ridículo desde fuera.

Demasiado temprano en la mañana Lily bajó con suavidad las escaleras del cuarto que compartía con varias de sus primas. Se sorprendió muchismo de ver a Scorpius plantado junto al árbol con un regalo en la mano. Parecía estar esperádola, vestido con el pantalón del pijama y un sweater de color azul tejido por la abuela Molly Weasley. Se veia endiabladamente sexy, todo despeinado y con ese aspecto de recién levantado. Lily se sonrojó cuando el se acercó hacia ella.

Sin mucho éxito quiso acomodar su cabello rojo para estar al menos un poco presentable. Lily lo saludó fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía y se le econgio el pecho cuando el se puso frente a ella y le dio un paquete en la mano.

— Tu regalo.— le anunció depositandolo con suavidad.

Ella abrio la boca sorprendida y le sonrió antes de comenzar a abrirlo. Desató el moño y rasgo el papel para revelar algo que no esperaba: _Un diario gemelo._

— ¿Para que…?

El se acercó a ella aún más y tocó la mano que ella cerraba sobre el diario haciéndola que abriera la primera página. Había una dedicatoria: _Para Melancólica, ahora tiene a quién decirle todas aquellas cosas sobre las que no se siente a gusto hablando con otras personas. Espero que esta noche me escribas, tu observador nocturno._

Observador nocturno y melancólica fueron dos "adjetivos" que ella le había puesto a cada uno la noche que se conocieron en el pequeño bar irlandés.

Scorpius sacó un diario idéntico de su bolsillo y lo mostró sonriendole de lado.

—No quiero perderme de hablar contigo todos los días Lily. Me encantaría que por lo menos tratemos de ser amigos.

Lily le sonrió y le plantó un pequeño beso es los labios, apenas un toque, un roce, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran una intensa chispa.

—Gracias Scorpius, me encanta tu regalo. Yo no tenia nada para regalarte por eso…— ella señaló los labios de él. Se mordió el labio para evitar besarlo nuevamente y con menor recato.

El sonrío levemente y luego se alejó un poco. poniendo una distancia entre ellos.

—Gracias fue el mejor regalo que recibí, pero Lily…

—Fuera del colegio no eres mi profesor Scorpius. — Se adelantó ella a cualquier objeción que pudiera ponerle.

—Si fuera capaz de creerme eso del todo Lily te aseguro que…— Su tío Ron los interrumpió bajando las escaleras tan emocionado como su hijo Hugo. El momento se rompió y no pudieron volver a hablar a solas durante el día, pero durante la noche Melancólica y Observador nocturno hablaban por el diario hasta quedarse dormidos.

Al volver a Hogwarts las largas conversaciones en el diario ocuparon noches enteras. Lily era más osada con el por el diario que cuando se veían por la mañana como alumna y profesor. Scorpius también se animaba a más, el hecho que fueran las personas de la primera noche les daba una confianza para que se relacionaran sin obstáculos, sin títulos, sólo eran una mujer melancólica con su observador nocturno.

Las conversaciones fueron cambiando de curso hasta que una noche decidieron que se verían. Apenas se vieron en la oscuridad del tercer piso, ella corrio hacia el y se fundieron en un beso. Sus bocas se exploraron ávidas, sus manos se recorrieron, el la tomaba del cuello para atraerla más mientras ella se debatia entre tocar su pecho o hundir las manos en sus cabellos.

Scorpius supo que no quería perderla, pero si no quería perderla sabía que debía jugar con fuego, ser sólo amigos era imposible cuando sentía por ella una pasión y amor para nada comunes. Cuando le dio el diario supo que había plantado una bomba de tiempo para ambos y que cuando explotara ninguno podría volver atrás.

Besarse en los pasillos durante la noche se volvió adictivo, tanto que una noche ella le pidió que usaran el condón en su bolsillo. Scorpius quería hacerle el amor como se lo merecía, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba la convenció para que lo acompañara hasta su despacho, donde tenia un pequeño cuarto.

La primera vez fue sólo sexo, un deseo descontrolado retenido demasiado tiempo, incluso para ella que era virgen. La lamió con lascividad, la acarició completa y se dejó hacer, sin dar indicaciones, por una Lily curiosa que se entrego al sexo con una energia y un etusiasmo para nada romántico.

Pero no pudieron evitar que volviera a pasar y que el amor que sentían por el otro se filtrara aún más desbocado y desmedido que su pasión.

Levantarla en brazos y hacer el amor donde pudieran, aulas vacías, armarios pequeños, su oficina, pequeños nidos de amor de dos amantes prohibidos, era lo único que les importaba. Comenzaron a ser descuidados, disimular les requeria cada vez más voluntad, ella le acarició la mano en clase. El a veces la arrastraba a un pasillo en plena luz del día.

Rompieron muchas reglas, se escaparon una noche bajo las narices del colegio para cenar afuera. Lily se escondió un día bajo su escritorio cuando casi los sorprenden besándose en su oficina.

Se adoraron en silencio y a escondidas. Como si su amor fuera un delito y quererse su pena.

Hasta que Emma Morton comenzó a sospechar. Scorpius le había dejado en claro el día del partido de Quidditch que no le interesaba y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ella le había reprochado que si no la amaba debía de amar a otra. Aunque él se lo negó y le aseguró que no la quería porque ella era una perra y había sido infiel reiteradas veces, algo en la actitud de Scorpius o en su respuesta deben haberlo delatado.

Cuando Emma vio la forma en la que se veía con Lily si bien no sospechó la auténtica relación que tenían notó la inmensa atracción y fue ese día el que todo se fue por el caño.

Emma había entrado en la oficina de Scorpius una noche.

El hombre cerró el diario intentando que no le llamara la atención.

_¡Maldición! Lily esta en camino hacia aqui. Tengo que deshacerse de Emma lo antes posible._

—Tú me dijiste tantas cosas sobre la corrección y sobre la mentira que podría escribir un tratado, eres un hipócrita, me aleccionas por mi indiscreción y tú estas detrás de la falda de una alumna— lo acusó alborotada.

—Primero: no se de que hablas Emma, segundo: nunca te dije que mi oficina estaba abierta para ti. De hecho no eres bienvenida. Adiós. — estaba nervioso por la acusación pero mantuvo la compostura gracias al desagrado que sentía por ella.

— Por favor Scorpius, corta el rollo soy la persona que más te conoce, incluso más que tus amigos.

— En eso te equivocas bastante, tú no me conoces Emma. — él era quien más se conocía a si mismo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para indicarle nuevamente que debía irse.

— Potter te está seduciendo y tú la deseas tanto que vas a caer en sus redes y lo sabes, si es que no caíste ya.

— Potter es mi alumna y la hermana de Albus no te atrevas a decir…

— ¡Estas loco Scorpius! ¿Te gusta de verdad?— negó ella con la cabeza— ¿Te la tiraste?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Esa niña solo te traerá problemas. Ella tiene un grave problema en la cabeza. Yo vi su parte médico, sino quieres terminar en Azkaban por abuso sexual, te recomiendo que averigües la verdadera razón por la que dejó Beauxbatons.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— la increpó confuso.

—Que la echaron por lo que hace Scorpius, seducir a sus profesores. No eres el primero, no eres especial, eres un objeto para satisfacer un síndrome de nínfula.

Emma estaba loca si creía que podía venir a contar mentiras sobre Lily. Conocía sus pensamientos, sus secretos, su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, su relación no estaba plagada de mentiras, ni engaños, por lo menos no entre ellos. Lily era suya en cuerpo y alma y el era de ella de una forma que Emma jamás podría amar y mucho menos entender.

—No se de que hablas y realmente no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro.

— ¡Por Merlín! Pídele el expediente a McGonagall y ve tú mismo el historial de conquista de esa niña. Se tiró a su anterior director.

—Lily no es…

—Lily es una manipuladora que se aprovecha de la atracción que genera en los hombres para manipularlos a su antojo. Seguro que siempre intenta hacerte hacer cosas que no quieres.

—Lily es mi alumna, y la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Sal de mi vista Emma.

—No lo planee Scorpius pero si tu me perdonas yo puedo perdonarte esto. — Sonaba a desesperación.

— ¡Fuera!— le gritó con violencia. Su voz chillona lo ponía de los pelos.

¿Podría ser…? Podría Lily haber hecho algo así. Rememoró sus conversaciones y con nerviosismo notó que la partida de Beauxbatons siempre fue algo de lo que ella evitaba hablar.

Sin esperar a que su pelirroja llegara, se dirigió al lugar donde McGonagall archivaba todos los expedientes.

Comenzó a leer horrorizado, Emma estaba en lo cierto había tenido un problema con el director de Beauxbatons, había sido expulsada por intentos reiterados de seducción.

Volvió a su despacho y comenzó a recordar conversaciones. Recordó cuando la acuso de desearlo más una vez que se enteró que seria su profesor. Recordó su insistencia.

Pero también recordó su timidez la primera vez que le hizo el amor, su honestidad.

Scorpius se sentó en su escritorio con el expediente en mano y la cabeza nublada de pensamientos encontrados.

Lily ingreso al despacho y lo saludó con alegría.

—Hola Observador nocturno. Te extrañe todo el día.

—Lily siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo miró con confusión hasta que el dejo caer el expediente entre ambos. Su rostro se transformó.

— ¿Qué mierda haces con eso?

— ¿Es verdad Lily?— inquirió el con seriedad ella se quedó muda— ¡¿Es verdad?!

— ¡No!— aseguró ella tan enojada que hasta sonó como una amenaza.

—Te echaron Lily, debes haber hecho algo. Quiero saberlo.

—No hice nada, si realmente no me crees me largo de aquí. — Lily estaba más cabreada de lo que la había visto hasta ahora.

—Explícame que pasó y tal vez te crea.

— ¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez?— Repitió furiosa— ¿Cuando te dije alguna mentira? ¿Se supone que tengo que pagar por las cosas malas que tu ex novia te hizo? Nunca te di razones para que desconfiaras de mí.

— ¡Evades la pregunta! ¿Estás buscando una excusa?

—Me importa un bledo lo que creas, no quiero hablar de eso— señaló el expediente — y no me obligarás. Si no crees que esto que tenemos era real, si no crees que te amo, no puedo hacer más… te di todo lo que tenia Scorpius y nunca te juzgue por lo que me hicieron otras personas.

—Al parecer no me lo diste sólo a mi.

— ¡Bien te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré y cuando lo sepas te quiero fuera de mi vida! Te diré lo que quieres saber y eso será lo último de lo que hablaremos.

—Lily. — susurró Scorpius arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

—Me engañaron muchas…

— ¡No por mi! Jamás por mí. — Respondió ella. Suspiró y señaló el expediente— Ese hombre me perseguía intentó abusar de mi varias veces.

— ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?

—Lo hice con Madame Máxime, pero lo encubrieron.

— ¿La directora lo encubrió? ¿Cómo..?

—Es su hijo, ¡Es su puto hijo! y cuando se retiró lo hizo director. No podían dejar que se filtrara que perseguía menores de edad. Me expulsaron y me culparon de seducirlo, era un hombre desagradable.

—Lo siento Lily.

—Yo lo siento más.

—Discúlpame de verdad. Fui un idiota, tienes razón, tú nunca hiciste nada para engañarme, pero la historia… se parecía a la nuestra y me trastorné.

—No se parecía en nada. No te tengo miedo, se lo tenía a él.

Scorpius recordó cuando se conocieron y ella le dijo que acosar con la mirada no era algo novedoso.

—Te amo Lily.

— ¿Prometes no desconfiar nunca más de mi?

—Lo juro. — le dijo antes de besarla y luego sonriendo agregó— ¿Me prometes algo?

—Depende. — Le dijo ella indecisa al ver su sonrisa.

—Quiero que vivamos juntos.

* * *

La historia aún no tiene final aunque Lily y Scorpius saben que será uno feliz.

Ahora viven juntos y su romance ya no es delito, ya no se esconden en los rincones ni ocultan de los otros. Siguen peleándose como el primer día, pero se aman aún más.

Rose asegura que sabia de su romance. Albus se tomó la noticia mucho mejor que James.

Gwen comenzó un noviazgo con Hugo que trae loca a sus familias y a ellos aún más. Roxanne y Liam se dedican al Quidditch profesional y aún se llevan mal.

* * *

Sé que es algo corto para la historia creada al rededor, pero era para un reto con fecha límite. Me hubiera gustado pulirlo mucho más, sin embargo Me gusta que el final sea rápido. Las historias de amor no tienen final... continúan más allá de la historia escrita, la historia por ende termina en medio de su romance.

Saludos.


End file.
